Love
by Airwalk55
Summary: Kagome is a lonely girl in the modern era. She's lost all of her family. Falling into the well with hentai Hojo, she finds love on the other side. InuKag Done


A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. *Sob* This is my 5th fanfic. Parentheses mean my thoughts and italics mean characters thoughts. I have a problem with tenses but my editor and best friend, Kat, usually catches all the mistakes. Sorry if my stories suck. Sorry if my Japanese words are wrong. Pleeeese review after you read. Pleeese! *Puppy dog eyes* Some characters may be somewhat OOC. If you're only here for the lemon, then just skip the beginning and hop to the end.  
  
Love  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. Please step up to the stage." Kagome walked onto the brightly lighted stage amidst the thunder of clapping from her fellow students. "Congratulations! You have achieved the highest level black belt possible. Your training is complete." Kagome blushed as she was handed her new belt and a medal. She strolled off stage.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was a sixteen-year-old high school girl. She has learned karate, at the insistence of her father, (now deceased for about 5 years-freak plane crash) since she was three years old. She was also very accomplished at gymnastics, singing, acting, dancing and a number of other "feminine skills", at the request of her mother, (died just the last month-unexplainable wounds). Her knowledge of "supernatural history" was adamantly taught to her by her grandpa (also died last month-sudden heart attack, day before her mother died). (Supernatural history meaning on youkai, houshi, taijya, miko, saiyans, battousai, sorcerers/sorceress', etc. P.S. I am also a fan of numerous other anime that mostly, I have found, my little cousins watch. Oh well. Inuyasha is my favorite though, no need to hesitate when answering. Hehe. Why did I dispose of her family? Too much excess details to deal with.)  
  
Kagome wandered home. Although she had many friends, she had no family. (Souta had died with their mother.) The dark house provided no comfort. She decided to visit the family shrine. For some reason, it always calmed her to go there. Tears coursed down her cheeks, staining her fuku (uniform). Thinking of how proud her family would have been, she sobbed uncontrollably. Outside the shrine, a boy named Hojo wandered. Upon hearing Higurashi's cries, he walked in.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Are you alright?" Hojo, a friend of Kagome's, asked as he approached.  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Kagome tried to appear happy but failed. "Oh Hojo-kun. I can't stop thinking about them (her family)." Hojo knew who she was referring to because they were good friends, and he had a huge crush on her. Hojo walked over to sit beside Kagome on the lip of the well. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and pulled her head down onto his chest, his heart thumping a million miles an hour.  
  
"Don't feel sad Kagome-chan. They wouldn't want you to." One hand stroked her hair as the other slid to her waist. He lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
What in Kami-sama's name is he doing! Taking advantage of me in my time of sorrow! Hentai!   
  
"Hentai!" Her hand came up to slap him away in her anger. His reflexes were quick (he has learned karate with Kagome since they were little), and he caught her wrist before she made contact. Her elbow rammed back into his midriff, and in their precarious position, they both tumbled into the well! "Kyaa!"  
  
"Lady Kaede-sama. I implore, let me cleanse your village of evil. I sense it everywhere!" The houshi asked the elderly lady. "For my services, all I ask is for a place to stay the night and a good meal."  
  
"We have no need of your services. I am the miko of this village. There is no evil around." Kaede replied calmly. "We will provide you with a place to stay the night and food. You are welcome to that. There is no need to try to bribe me into letting you stay." The houshi did a pratfall onto his back, his eyes swirly. (@ ~ @)  
  
"Kaede-sama. Is there a problem?" A pretty girl dressed in a kimono came out of one of the huts with a big boomerang (Hirakotsu?) strapped to her back. She had a spirited glint in her eye.  
  
"No Sango. This young man was trying to persuade me to let him stay in the village." Kaede replied. "Set up a bed in the guest hut." She then turned to the monk and told him, "You can stay. Do not wander out at night; you will not be safe no matter what skills you have."  
  
Sango went into the guest hut and began to prepare things. Kaede retreated to her hut, leaving the houshi to his own devices. Sango had finished tidying up the room and had come back out to escort the outsider inside.  
  
"Please come with me." Sango said crisply.  
  
"I'd go anywhere with a beautiful lady such as yourself. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Sango. What is yours?"  
  
"Miroku. Could I ask you a question?" Sango nodded. "Will you bear my child?" A loud slap reverberated through the air.  
  
"Hentai!" The big boomerang found its way to Miroku's head. "Your lodgings are in this hut. Stay in there!" Sango stomped off. He has to be the most perverted monk…no, man…that I have ever met!  
  
Kagome woke inside the well. Hojo had somehow landed on top of her. She looked up and saw the nighttime sky. (It didn't occur to her that the shrine didn't have an open ceiling, so it would have been impossible to see the sky from within.) Her stirring had awoken Hojo.  
  
"Hentai! Stop grinning like that, and get off me!" Kagome slapped him. They both climbed out of the deep well with ease.  
  
Are? (Huh?) Nani? (What?) Where am I? This is an outdoor well! Where's the well house? The shrine? Where'd all the trees come from? Where am I? Kagome began to panic. Her eyes darted around nervously. She was lost in some forest with hentai Hojo. Kami. Things can't get any worse. Kagome and Hojo argued heatedly about what to do.  
  
(What's worse than one hentai but two?)  
  
Miroku decided to ignore Kaede's warnings and went on a midnight stroll. He suddenly heard the voices of two people. It seemed to be a male and a female. Maybe she needs help. Miroku thought this as he headed toward the voices.  
  
"It's all your fault! If you hadn't been trying to make a move on me, I wouldn't have tried to hit you!" Kagome screamed at Hojo.  
  
"I was trying to comfort you! You should have been willing!" Hojo shouted back!  
  
"Now what are we going to do. I'm not spending the night in a forest out in the middle of who-knows-where!" Miroku suddenly appeared near the two. His eyes bulged as he took in the sensuous outfit she wore. Her already short school skirt was fluttering in the wind, showing a glimpse of her upper thigh every once and a while. The shirt she had on was more revealing than any other he had seen for it wrapped around her body like a second skin, showing her perfect curves. His jaw dropped open. By the time he had regained his composure, both had noticed him standing there.  
  
"Are you lost?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome scrutinized his appearance quickly. He wore layered purple robes and held a staff with rings in one hand. When her eyes traveled to the other, she let out a nearly inaudible gasp. He wears a rope of beads like that of which jii-chan told me of. Can it be? Kagome walked toward Miroku, heedless of the fact that she knew him not. She stopped a couple feet from him, oblivious to Hojo's attempt to call her to a stop. When she reached him, she asked, "Can I see your hand?"  
  
Miroku was stunned. Why would such a beautiful woman ask to see his hand, and why was she dressed so? (Not that he had any complaints) He could not deny her, of course. "Of course." Miroku replied smoothly. Who is that man? Is he her husband? Miroku extended the hand with the rosary beads, knowing that it was the hand she sought.  
  
I have this strange feeling like I've seen him before somewhere. The beads are obviously to hold some force back, but what force could possibly be held in the palm of a hand? Her fingers gently prodded his hand as she inched closer and closer to him, trying to get a better look. Miroku's hand drifted down until it landed on her backside. (C'mon, you knew this was coming). Before either Hojo or Miroku could react, Kagome, who had still held his hand, flipped him easily onto his back. His landing was not soft.  
  
"Hentai! You're just like Hojo!" Miroku stared up at the girl wonder above him. A foolish grin split his face.  
  
"Would you have the honor of bearing my child?" At this, he received several more bruises and lumps. In the end, Miroku escorted Kagome and Hojo to the village, bringing them to Kaede's. (Patience, my friends. Our favorite hanyou will appear in due time.)  
  
"Lady Kaede, we have visitors." (Hmm. Miroku, when did you become part of the village?) ("Kikyou is gone! Kikyou is gone! Long live Kagome! Long live Kagome!" Sorry to Kikyou lovers. "Ding dong, the witch is dead, the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding dong the wicked witch is DEAD" mwa ha ha ha)  
  
Kaede came out of the hut with Sango behind her. She took in the two people before her. They were obviously foreign. Introductions were made. Both Sango and Kaede found an instant liking to the girl and vise versa. Miroku and Hojo became instant friends, joined by their common pervertedness. (Blah blah blah. More regular everyday things as they all get to know each other. Daily routines. No way home. Stay with Kaede. Blah blah blah.)  
  
The new moon blackly watched over the group as they chatted before bed. One by one, they drifted to bed, all except Kagome. "Kagome, child, get some sleep. Don't stray far, danger lurks in the forest."  
  
"Hai Kaede-sama. Good night." Kagome replied as Kaede left. **sigh* I have to find a way to send Hojo back. His family must be worried. I should return too. Oh mama, I miss you so much. Jii-chan. Souta. Kagome began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto her clothes. (She made new clothes with the skills insisted upon her by her mother.) She fell asleep with exhaustion. When she woke suddenly, it was near dawn. A sudden stirring in the bushes alerted her that she had a visitor. She looked up quickly. Out of the underbrush emerged a small orange ball of fur.  
  
Kagome lept to her feet, not knowing what it was. Then it hit her. A kitsune. Do they really exist? I guess ji-chan was telling the truth! If I remember correctly, kits usually aren't too aggressive as long as you don't become its enemy.  
  
"Hi! My name is Shippou! What's yours?" The little kit asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Are you lost?"  
  
"Uummm. Sort of. I was traveling with a…um…friend I guess." Just then, Shippou's stomach let out an audible growl. The little kit blushed as Kagome giggled.  
  
"Come and sit by me. I'll get you something to eat." Kagome went inside and fetched some leftover dinner. Poor kid, he's out there all by himself. Whoever he was with must be a baka (moron) for losing the cute little kid. Kagome returned with a platter heaped with food. Shippou's eyes bulged as he took in the amount of food. At a gesture from Kagome, Shippou dug in. In the forest, two angry, violet eyes gleamed.  
  
Damn that brat. He's talking to that bitch, and she gave him food. I'm hungry too. I'll teach him to forget me. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. Leaping out of the bushes, he pounced on the unsuspecting kitsune.  
  
"Ahh! Help!" Shippou squealed. Inuyasha was pounding him into the dirt one moment, and then the next, he landed against a tree. Kagome had torn Inuyasha off Shippou and tossed him into a tree. Tenderly, she gathered the shivering kitsune to her. He had a number of bruises on his small body. Inuyasha glared evilly at them. Kagome didn't notice; her attention was fixed on the kitsune. All of a sudden, Inuyasha saw a pink orb flow from the girl to the kit.  
  
Huh? What is she? Shippou's bruises are healed! I should have known! She's a fucking miko! He stared at her.  
  
"What are you staring at! Who do you think you are, hitting a defenseless little kid! You heartless bastard!" Kagome exploded on the hanyou. He shrunk back from her. "You could have seriously injured him! Who are you anyways? Why are you here?…"  
  
"What are you talking about, bitch! I was just punishing the brat for eating before I got to. What's it to you anyway, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Their shouts woke Sango's fire cat, Kirara. She padded out of the hut. As her red eyes took in Inuyasha, she hissed and turned into her big form. She could tell that he was a youkai. The commotion caused by Kirara's arrival brought Sango and Miroku outside. Both the demon exterminator and the houshi could sense that Inuyasha was not a regular person.  
  
The sun chose that moment to rise.  
  
"Kagome, step back!" Sango called to her friend.   
  
Kagome turned to look at the black-haired man behind her to see why her friend sounded so alarmed. "Kyaaa!" He's a youkai! Inuyasha stood against the background of the sun in his red, fire rat haori. His hair had turned silver, and his eyes were golden amber. Kagome did not know that she was a miko. She had no idea. As the fear took over, her powers flooded in. A pink dome suddenly closed around Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and herself. They all stared, not knowing where the barrier had come from. They thought it was Kaede. Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand to try to break into the barrier, but could not. At that moment, Kaede walked outside. Her wise eyes absorbed everything.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, you have returned to destroy more of our village?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Help! Youkai attack!" Fire pillaged the village. Amber eyes laced with red glared maliciously at the villagers. Fangs gleamed in the sunlight; ears twitched.  
  
"You will all die!"  
  
"Kaede-sama! Help! Ahhh!"… Arrows shoot through the sky, chasing Inuyasha from the village.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Feh. Why would I do that! I just want the Shikon-no-tama Kaede-babaa. Hand it over, and I won't kill you."  
  
"I do not have the jewel Inuyasha. If you would leave now."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't have the jewel!"  
  
Kagome had finally gotten over the shock of him being a youkai. "You heard Kaede-sama. She doesn't have the jewel thing so just leave. If you don't, I will make you!" Kagome had dropped her barrier without knowing it. She advanced on the startled hanyou. Standing just a few feet from him, she suddenly noticed his little, white, triangular ears. Awww, how cute! Without thinking, Kagome reached up and seized his ear. It's so soft. **giggle* Is that a purr? Inuyasha quickly swatted her hand away and growled at her. "Get away from me bitch!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. She found his behavior so thoroughly comical that she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oi! Bitch! What are you laughing at!" Inuyasha growled menacingly, advancing on her all the while.  
  
"Gomen (sorry), I just couldn't help it." Kagome squeaked as she backed away from the hanyou. Kagome's eyes began to tear as fright overcame her.  
  
All of a sudden, the fierce look vanished from the hanyou's face as he observed the crying girl before him. He hadn't meant to make her cry, not that he was a nice guy or anything. Tears always got to him. "Stop crying bitch! You're making my nose sting!" Kagome looked up quickly, her tears stilled. A slow smile slid on her lips. Her smile bathed Inuyasha in light. She's beautiful. *shakes head* Stop that! She's a bloody ningen! The rest of the group stared in astonishment at how quickly the hanyou and the miko seemed to change moods.  
  
Kagome made a sudden lunge at the hanyou, startling them all. Taking his hand she pulled him into her circle of friends. He's harmless. I don't know why, but I feel as if I can trust him. He just hides behind his tough youkai exterior. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, ready to yank his hand out of her grasp but finding that he didn't want to. "Kaede, Sango, Miroku, can he stay? Can…um…Inuyasha was it…stay with us?"  
  
"Are you certain this is a good idea, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome pulled Miroku, Sango, and Kaede aside to talk. "He's harmless." Kagome said. "I don't know why, but I don't think he'll hurt us!" "Kagome, he's a youkai!" whispered Sango. "Though I do not believe that the hanyou won't harm us, I think he should stay." Said Kaede. They decided that Inuyasha could stay, not knowing that he could hear every word of their conversation.  
  
A month passed. They got to know each other a bit. Inuyasha was forced to wear rosary beads that caused him to fall flat on his face whenever Kagome said osuwari or sit. Shippou had come to regard Kagome as his mother. Miroku was subject to constant beatings, as he couldn't control his roving hands. Hojo teamed up with Miroku in his lecherous schemes, accompanying the houshi as he received bruises and lumps as well. Kaede was Kaede. They had found a way to return trough the well, but chose not to yet.  
  
"Sango, I'm going for a bath in the springs. Want to come?" Kagome asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't feel like it right now, Kagome. Be careful while you're out there though." Sango replied.  
  
*sigh in her mind* Oh well, I guess I'll just go by myself. Kagome gathered her towel and other things and headed toward the springs. She didn't notice the pair of amber eyes watching her leave. Slipping out of her clothes, Kagome slid into the warm water, moaning slightly at the comfort. I'm so glad Miroku and Hojo are still in bed from being hit by Sango. I have no one to worry about. Inuyasha would rather kill himself than look at me. Oh Kami-sama. I think I've fallen in love with him! And in just one month too! He's still arrogant, rude, and pig-headed, but I think I love him! His cute ears, fangs…I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him… Oh, what have I gotten myself into! I can't stop thinking of him! Oh mama, I need your advice but you aren't here. A sudden wave of grief hit her and she began to sob, hiccupping, eyes swelling and getting red. I feel so alone.   
  
That stupid wench went to bathe by herself again. She shouldn't. Who knows what may be lurking out there. She's so useless; she wouldn't be able to fight off a demon with her karate moves and her miko powers are untrained. I'll have to go keep an eye out. Wait. Why do I care. A little voice inside his head spoke up. You've fallen in love with her in the last month. No I haven't! She's pretty and kind, and… Shut up! Admit it, you love her. I do not! I do not love Kagome. Do I? Feh! Even if I did, I can't have her. Inuyasha raced through the treetops toward the enticing scent of Kagome. I'm not like that houshi pervert or Hojo; I'm only going to make sure she's alright. Huh? I smell tears! MY KAGOME IS CRYING! (my Kagome). Inuyasha crept up behind the miko, mesmerized by the smooth white skin of her back. He broke out of his trance when he noticed her shaking shoulders and the sobs. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone, taking Kagome by surprise. He saw her tearstained face flooded with surprise as she turned to ward him, sunk deep into the water so only her face was seen, and shouted "Sit!" Inuyasha went flying into the water, just missing Kagome. He got a glimpse of her perfectly round butt before his head collided with a rock on the bottom, and darkness overcame him. Kagome froze for a second in surprise and looked at the place where he should have surface. Why isn't he coming up? Oh my god! Did he drown? Without another thought, Kagome dove into the water, heedless of her nudity. Going under, she saw the unmoving form of her beloved Inuyasha. With strength born from desperation, she pulled him to shore. When he crashed into the water, his head hit one of the rocks, knocking him out. He'd been drowning.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up! Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned down and noticed that he wasn't breathing. She did mouth to mouth resuscitation on the hanyou. After what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, Inuyasha woke, sputtering and coughing up water. His eyes fluttered open slowly. Kagome burst into tears in her relief and flung her arms around him. She squeezed him to her tightly, sobbing, "Inuyasha, you're alright! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I almost lost you."   
  
Inuyasha woke and felt Kagome fling herself onto him. Huh? What happened? Inuyasha looked down. Kagome still had him held in a tight hug, her arms around his neck. In the position they were in, Inuyasha saw the smooth curve of her waist and her rear. His gaze traveled down to her thigh. Desire shot through his veins. No. I won't hurt her. I won't. Gently, he disentangled the miko from him, careful to keep his eyes level with hers. "Kagome, I'm fine." Her tears had stopped. She was still unaware of her lack of clothing.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're alright. It was all my fault. You could've died!" Kagome began to sob again. Her thoughts about her family mixed with her longing to have Inuyasha love her. Pain coursed through her. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her knees and cried. She cried for her lost family, unobtainable love, loneliness, etc. Inuyasha sat across from her, bewildered. He'd come to comfort her and all he'd done was make her cry more!  
  
"Kagome, hush, don't cry. Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry," Inuyasha said as he scrambled over and pulled Kagome onto his lap, hugging her tightly as he stroked her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry for coming during your bath, I'm sorry."  
  
"Not you fault Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as she calmed under Inuyasha's gentle strokes.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you Kagome."   
  
Reluctantly, Kagome told him, all except the part about him. Inuyasha felt pain in his heart as he listened to Kagome telling of how her entire family had passed away before her. He clutched her tighter. Exhaustion crept up on Kagome. She fell asleep in the safe arms of Inuyasha. She's asleep. Inuyasha thought as he listened to her breathing become steadier. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl. She's so beautiful. Desire welled almost painfully. He tore his gaze from her body. Somehow, he managed to take off his haori and lay it on Kagome to keep her warm without waking her. Never once did his hands wander.  
  
Kagome woke slowly, stretching a bit. Inuyasha? He put his coat on me! He must be cold. Inuyasha woke just then. "Arigato Inuyasha for lending me your haori." She blushed as she looked at the position she was in. How many times had she dreamed of this, being held in Inuyasha's arms. Hesitantly, Kagome sat up and leaned over to give Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. As her head neared, Inuyasha turned his head to she kissed his lips instead. Kagome drew back, blushing furiously. Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha leaned down and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. Her lips felt soft against his. Her eyes drifted shut. Kagome's arms slid around his neck and his arms settled around her hips. Inuyasha's tongue flicked questioningly at Kagome's lips, which she opened. His tongue found hers. When their kiss ended, both were panting, out of breath. Before he could change his mind, Inuyasha said, "Ai shiteru." Kagome stared for a moment before his words sunk in. Then she replied, "Ai shiteru." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into another kiss.   
  
LEMON ALERT!  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha lowered Kagome onto the ground. He laid beside her, covering her body with his haori to keep her warm. Inuyasha held Kagome up against him. Arousal tightened in his groin, and she could feel it. Excitement shot up her spine. Inuyasha was hesitant to make a move; he was afraid he'd hurt her, ruin her. Kagome reached over, took one of his hands, and placed it on her breast. She saw his eyes pop wide open, uncertainty shining through. She smiled reassuringly at him. "I want you Inuyasha." Kagome said in a surprisingly husky voice. At this, Inuyasha began to massage her breast. He trailed kisses down her perfect throat and captured a nipple between his lips; he sucked gently, experimentally. Kagome gasped at the sensation. Her nipples stood on end. Her moans increased as he continued to play with her. The heady sensation was almost too much to bear. His hand slid downward, fingering her folds, careful not to hurt her. Gently, he slid a finger into her, moving it languorously in and out. Kagome gasped, her chest heaving with the effort to breath. Sliding a second finger in, he continued. His eyes gleamed. He was thrilled that he could do this to her. Her moans were swallowed greedily by Inuyasha. Kagome was left on the brink of fulfillment. "Inuyasha" Kagome whimpered.   
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome saw that he wasn't planning on continuing his hand movements and sought to return the pleasant torture. Gently pushing him onto his back, Kagome leaned over and kissed him as her hands undressed him. A seductive smile danced on her face. Sliding her hands up to his ears, she rubbed them, causing him to purr senselessly. When her hands left his ears, Inuyasha opened his eyes disappointedly. A mischievous grin hung on her face. She slid her body down so her face was level with him. She grinned up evilly before ducking her head down and enveloping him in the tight heat of her mouth. He growled in ecstasy as he felt her hot, wet mouth close over him, sucking gently. Each abrasion of her teeth left him panting heavily. Each pull drove him closer to orgasm. All he could sense was Kagome. Only Kagome. His sweet Kagome. Just as he was almost there, she stopped. Lifting her head, she moved up on him and leaned down to kiss him. His need was overwhelming.   
  
Placing his hands on her hips, Inuyasha lifted her and brought her down slowly onto his shaft. As he broke through, he held her still for a moment. His sleek muscles shone with sweat as he resisted the urge to pull her down, driving himself deep into her. When she'd adjusted, Kagome pushed herself down onto Inuyasha, impaling herself with his rigid length. Her vaginal muscles clamped around him, making him groan. In one swift movement, without pulling out of her, Inuyasha flipped her beneath him. He slid into her slowly, afraid, still, of hurting her. Urgently, Kagome whisper to him, "Please…Inuyasha…don't slow…hurry…please." Kagome thought her head would fly off if he didn't hurry. Inuyasha needed no more words of encouragement. He pounded into her, grinding his hips against her. She met each of his thrusts. Both moaned uncontrollably. As he was about to come, he began to pull out, thinking to spill his seed on the ground and not within Kagome. Kagome, however, had different plans. As she sensed he was about to pull out, she latched her legs around his waist and pulled his rear down against her. This buried him entirely within her, sending both into orgasm. He exploded deep within her. The two lovers shuddered in each other's arms. "Ai shiteru Inuyasha" Kagome said shakily. "I will bear your child. Were you trying to deny me that?"  
  
"No Kagome, no. I only thought you wouldn't want my child."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I love you for who you are. I don't care that our child will be partially youkai. I want you. All of you. Human, demon, and hanyou."  
  
"Ai shiteru Kagome." "Ai shiteru Inuyasha."  
  
The two lovers laid joined side by side. They eventually went back to the camp. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were worried, but Shippou had told them not to go into the forest to search for them. (Demon hearing)   
  
They live happily ever after.  
  
(I know this fanfic is messed up but, it started out with one idea and I couldn't make it flow. Oh well. Tell me what you think pleeeeeeeese. *pouty, puppy face*) 


End file.
